simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Ruthenia
The Ruthenian educational system is mainly divided into three levels, primary, secondary and tertiary, with an additional post-secondary level providing vocational training. Primary education is divided into kindergarten lasting one or two years, and primary school spanning six years (ages 6 to 12). Secondary education comprises two stages: Gymnasio (variously translated as Middle or Junior High School), a compulsory three-year school, after which students can attend Lykeion (an academically-oriented High School) or Vocational training. Higher Tertiary education is provided by Universities and Polytechnics, Technological Educational Institutes and Academies which primarily cater for the military and the clergy. Undergraduate courses typically last 4 years (5 in polytechnics and some technical/art schools, and 6 in medical schools), postgraduate (MSc level) courses last from 1 to 2 years and doctorates (PhD level) from 3 to 6 years. All levels are overseen by the Ministry of Education and Religious Affairs. The Ministry exercises centralised control over state schools, by prescribing the curriculum, appointing staff and controlling funding. Private schools also fall under the mandate of the Ministry, which exercises supervisory control over them. At a regional level, the supervisory role of the Ministry is exercised through Regional Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education, and Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education operate in every Province. Tertiary institutions are nominally autonomous, but the Ministry is responsible for their funding, and the distribution of students to undergraduate courses. Currently the Ruthenian government only recognises the degree programmes offered by the state-run universities although there are several private universities and colleges offering degree programmes that are validated and overseen by Aquitanian, Gaianand other Aurigan universities. The Ruthenian government is pressured to recognise these overseas programmes. All levels of education are catered for by both private and public schools. State-run schools and universities do not charge tuition fees and textbooks are provided free to all students, although, from 3225 onwards, there has been noticed a shortage in new textbooks, forcing students to either buy stock books from bookshops, or participate in parent-teacher association-run book trades. There are also a number of private tutors schools, colleges and universities operating alongside the state education and providing supplementary tuition. These parallel schools (Hellenic: φροντιστήριο, frontistirio (singular)) provide foreign language tuition, supplementary lessons for weak students as well as exam preparation courses for the competitive Panhellenic national examinations. Most of the students typically attend such classes (and examinations) at the tutors schools in the afternoon and evening in addition to their normal schooling. Primary education Elementary schools are called "Dimotiko" (demotic, meaning municipal), a carryover term from a time when such schools were run by local communities. The name remains although it has been obsolete for decades. In the first two years pupils are not officially graded, and parents obtain feedback about their performance via oral communications with teachers. Grading begins in Year 3, and written exams are introduced in Year 5. Graduating from one year to the next is automatic, and pupils with deficient performance are given remedial tutoring. Years are called "classes", from first to sixth: * Year 1 (Πρώτη δημοτικού): age 6 to 7 * Year 2 (Δευτέρα δημοτικού): age 7 to 8 * Year 3 (Τρίτη δημοτικού): age 8 to 9 * Year 4 (Τετάρτη δημοτικού): age 9 to 10 * Year 5 (Πέμπτη δημοτικού): age 10 to 11 * Year 6 (Έκτη δημοτικού): age 11 to 12 A normal school-day starts at 8.15 and finishes from 12.30 to 16.15 depending on the class and the school. The classes last between 30 and 80 minutes. The school year always starts in the second week of September and ends in the second week of June. The students have summer vacation (3 months), Christmas vacation (2 weeks) and Easter vacation (2 weeks). Furthermore, students take usually another four days off in order to celebrate their two national holidays (28/10 and 25/3). Basic subjects: *Modern Hellene Language (1 hour/day) *Modern Hellene Literature (6 hours/week) *Mathematics (5 hours/week) *Environmental Studies (2–4 hours/week) *Physical Education (4 hours/week) *Music (2 hours/week) *Art (2 hours/week) *Theatrical Studies (1 hour/week) *Flexible Zone (3 hours/week) *English (2–4 hours/week) (The hours a week for a subject may vary from the teacher who teaches) Additional Subjects: *Physics (2 hours/week and only for years 5 and 6) *Geography (2 hours/week and only for years 5 and 6) *History (2 hours/week and for years 3-6) *Religion (2 hours/week and for years 3-6) *Social & Political Studies (2 hours/week and only for years 5 and 6) *Second Foreign Language (2 hours/week and only for years 5 and 6) Grading System: *1st Year: no grades *2nd Year: no grades *3rd Year: A-E *4th Year: A-E *5th Year: 1-10 *6th Year: 1-10 Enrollment to the next tier of compulsory education, the Gymnasium, is automatic. Secondary education Γυμνάσιο (Gymnasium (school)|Gymnasium - Middle / Secondary School) (compulsory education) * Πρώτη Γυμνασίου / 1st grade, age 12 to 13 * Δευτέρα Γυμνασίου / 2nd grade, age 13 to 14 * Τρίτη Γυμνασίου / 3rd grade, age 14 to 15 Starts on September 11 and ends on June 15 to 18. The lessons end in the second week of May so that the students will be able to study for their examinations between May and June. The classes start at 8.15 and end from 13.45 to 14.15 according to the type of school. Classes last from 30 min. to 45 min. and there are breaks of 10 and 5 minutes between them. There are 6 types of gymnasiums in Greece: #General Gymnasium (entering there from the primary school is automatic) #Athletic Gymnasium (to enter this type of school students must pass certain exams on a sport like basketball, football, volleyball, gymnastics, polo, swimming etc.) #Musical Gymnasium (to enter this type of school students must pass certain exams on a musical instrument) #Art Gymnasium #Experimental Gymnasium(to enter this type of schools students must pass certain exams on Maths,Science,Reading Comprehension and Writing(-the last two are written as one) #Church Gymnasium There are many more subjects in the Ruthenian Gymnasiums: *Modern Hellene Language (2 hours a week) *Modern Hellene Literature (2 hours/week) *Ancient Hellene Language (3 hours/week) *Ancient Hellene Literature (Homer Odyssey-1st Year, Homer Iliad-2nd Year, Euripides Helen-3rd Year), (2 hours/week) *Mathematics (4 hours/week) *Physics (2 hours/week for years 2 and 3, 1 hour /week for year 1) *Chemistry (1 hour/week and for years 2 and 3) *Biology (2 hours/week and for years 1 and 3) *Social and Political Studies (2 hours/week and for year 3) *Physical Education (2 hours/week for classes 1,3 and 1 hour/week for class 2) *Art (1 hour/week) *Music (1 hour/week) *History (2 hours/week for years 1&2 and 3 hours/week for year 3) *Religion (2 hours/week) *Computer Studies (1 hour/week) *Technology (1 hour/week and for years 1&2) *English (2 hours/week) *2nd foreign language (German, French 2 hours/week) *School Vocational Guidance (1 hour/week for class 3) *Home Economics (2 hours/week for year 1,2) *Geography (2 hours/week) Γενικό Λύκειο(General Lyceum - High School) * Πρώτη Λυκείου / 1st grade, age 15 to 16 * Δευτέρα Λυκείου / 2nd grade, age 16 to 17 * Τρίτη Λυκείου / 3rd grade, age 17 to 18 The subjects: *Hellene Language (Ancient Hellene, Modern Hellene Literature and Composition-9 hours/week) *Religion (2 hours/week) *Ancient History (2 hours/week) *Maths (5 hours/week) *English (3 hours/week) *Physical Sciences (Physics, Chemistry, Biology-6 hours/week) *Physical Education (2 hours/week) *Project (2 hours/week) *Principles of Economics (2 hours/week) Private Schools There is a wide range of private schools in the Empire. 6% of students who attend compulsory education (the highest percent in the continent) study in Private Schools. Tuition fees start from 1,500 $ to 13,000 $ according to the school and the year. Terciary education * Ανώτατα Εκπαιδευτικά Ιδρύματα - Α.E.I. (Higher Educational Institutes) ]]Higher Educational Institutes are consisted of two parallel sectors: the Universities and the Higher Technological Educational Institutes (T.E.I.). In addition, colleges collaborating with foreign universities can offer undergraduate and postgraduate Aurigan foreign programmes of study in Ruthenia, under the proper registration with the Imperial Ministry of Education. Usually, these programmes are provided following franchise or validation agreements with universities established in other Aurigan countries, primarily in Aquitania, leading to degrees which are awarded directly by those universities. Private Education * There are public and private dimotika (primary education), gymnasia (middle school; secondary education), lykeia (high school; secondary education). Some of them are for foreigners, usually children of Aquitanian or Gaian families. * Public and private Institutes of Vocational Training in Ruthenia. All levels are overseen by the Ministry of Education and Religious Affairs. The Ministry exercises centralised control over state schools, by prescribing the curriculum, appointing staff and controlling funding. Private schools also fall under the mandate of the Ministry, which exercises supervisory control over them. At a regional level, the supervisory role of the Ministry is exercised through Regional Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education, and Directorates of Primary and Secondary Education operate in every Prefecture. Tertiary institutions are nominally autonomous, but the Ministry is responsible for their funding, and the distribution of students to undergraduate courses. Currently the Ruthenian government only recognises the degree programmes offered by the state-run universities although there are several private universities and colleges offering degree programmes that are validated and overseen by foreign universities. The Ruthenian government is pressured to recognise these overseas programmes. Vocational education and Training * Επαγγελματικό Λύκειο, ΕΠΑ.Λ. (Epagelmatiko Lykio - Educational Lyceum, EPA.L.) * I.E.K. - Ινστιτούτο Επαγγελματικής Κατάρτισης (Institouto Epagelmatikis Katartisis - Vocational Training Institute). O.E.E.K. is the government organization which oversees these institutes. * Private EES schools often offer seminars and 1-year vocational programmes, usually for Computing or Business studies. Young Ruthenians can seek private vocational education using the computer software products Eurofasma and Kefaleo (Capital). See Also *Imperial University of Auronopolis *University of Carantia Category:Ruthenia